The design of synthetic catalysts to replicate the reactivity of metalloproteins is a long standing research goal with substantial focus on the synthesis and properties of metal complexes that are structural mimics of enzymatic metal clusters. However, these structural analogues have yet to operate as effective catalysts for multielectron redox reactions. Thus, there is a need to develop metal complexes that can mimic enzymatic metal clusters.